What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
by Meg0613
Summary: What Could possibly go wrong when Flynn and Provenza supervise a ride a long for Buzz? What could possibly go wrong when the entire team goes to the Dodgers game together? My take on what could happen in 4.04


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

I am so ridiculously excited for the next two episodes I couldn't wait to start writing about it plus there was a little pressure from a few readers . This story is a bit collaborative with some friends from the Major Crimes Fans group on Facebook. Thanks Especially to Cynthia for the kiss inspiration! And of course thanks to Duff for the characters!

"Why are we doing this again?" Provenza grumbled as he finished buttoning up his uniform, "I mean supervising a ride a long?"

"Because Buzz needs to complete his first ride along and it will keep us from catching a case before the holiday weekend. It assures us a holiday weekend off and not missing the 4th of July game. It's going to be a piece of cake. What could possibly go wrong?" His partner told him.

"All right Lieutenants, I'm ready to get started." Said a very eager Buzz.

After receiving their assignment they got in the car and headed out on patrol.

"So help me Flynn if something happens today that interferes with the game or any of the rest of my holiday weekend plans. I will make your life miserable for the foreseeable future." Provenza threatened.

Andy just rolled his eyes, "And that would be any different than the rest of our relationship how? Relax what could possibly happen? Besides thanks to my planning we have great seats that we got with a group rate to the game tomorrow. So you even get to bring Patrice to the game. And the whole team gets to go." He said proud of his careful planning.

"I'm excited about the game. Thanks for thinking of all of us Lieutenant." Buzz spoke up from the backseat.

"See someone appreciates what I did." Andy said triumphantly.

"Oh please Buzz, he didn't do it for you or me or anyone else on the team. He did it because he wanted an excuse for a nondate with his non-girlfriend."

"Would you shut the hell up?" Andy yelled, "Are you trying to get me in serious trouble?"

"Oh please, if you haven't gotten in trouble yet and she agreed to this sham of a team and family outing you are going to be fine."

"You guys do remember that I am in the car, right?" Buzz asked from the back seat.

"Quiet Buzz" They both snapped.

"Listen, things have been different with us since Stroh escaped. I mean things were going one way around Christmas and then when everything happened with Stroh and well let's just say the breaks got put on. Then a couple of weeks ago the same time she told me to try and encourage Julio she told me that she missed spending more time with me outside of work. What am I supposed to do with that?" Flynn explained with exasperation.

"Once again I am still here! Hearing everything that you are saying!" Buzz said squirming in the backseat feeling very uncomfortable.

"Well you know my opinion of two things. First you are an idiot for even thinking about anything with the Captain outside of work. Second taking women to a baseball game is against the rule."

"What? Since when is that a rule?" Flynn asked

"Since I decided it was. They will distract from the game." Provenza grumbled back.

"They will not Sharon I mean the Captain and I went to a game last September and had a great time. She loves baseball. You should see how excited she gets when…"

"Seriously Lieutenants I can hear every single word. Would you stop please?" Buzz pleaded

"Don't you want to spend the holiday weekend with Patrice anyways?" He asked ignoring Buzz

"Of course just not at the game!" Provenza exclaimed

"Then why did you ask her?" Flynn yelled throwing his hands up.

"Because if Sykes and Coop are going to be there and Mike and Kathy and you and the Captain. I didn't want to be the only one by myself." Provenza mumbled

"I'm not bringing anyone. Not that either of you asked." Buzz offered up.

"The Captain and I aren't going together. I mean yes technically I am picking her up and taking her home but it's not a date."

"Um Lieutenant, that sounds an awful lot like most dates." Buzz said

"See listen to Buzz." Provenza told him.

"Oh now you acknowledge that I am here." Buzz said in frustration

Just then a call came across the radio. There was something at a hotel that they needed to check out.

"So help me Flynn…."Provenza started

"Be quiet Old Man and Buzz first thing you need to know about patrol is what is said in the car stays in the car, understand?" Flynn said his patience completely gone and fearing that the weekend might get derailed.

ASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Sharon took one last glance at herself in the mirror. She was wearing blue jeans and the Dodgers jersey that Andy had bought her last year. She had protested when he bought it for her but he was so excited to buy it that she didn't have the heart to stop him. She pulled her hair up loosely and went to answer the door when she heard it the bell ring.

"Andy" She said with a tentative smile.

"Hey, are you ready? If we are late Provenza is going to kill me after what happened today." He laughed nervously.

Sharon laughed, "So your plan to have an easy day before the holiday weekend didn't turn out the way you planned?"

"I never said I was doing it for an easy day" Andy said in defense.

"Andy I'm still not sure this is a good idea." Sharon told him

"Sharon it's a baseball game. What could possibly go wrong?" He asked grinning with his eyes sparkling.

Sharon just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse and headed to the door. "Let's go." She said feeling Andy's hand on the small of her back. She had missed that feeling the last few months.

SASASASASASASASASASASASASA

Since Andy had organized the outing he had everyone's tickets and they met up outside the stadium. Sharon tried her best to ignore the looks the team exchanged as She and Andy walked up. On the car ride over Sharon had been talking with her hands and at one point put her hand over Andy's and somehow they had ended up holding hands the rest of the ride. Now the distance between them felt awkward. She made her way to hug Patrice and Kathy thankful for the distraction.

Sharon doubted the seating arraignments were accidental. It was Mike and Kathy, Provenza and Patrice, She and Andy, Amy and Chuck, then Julio and Buzz on the end. Provenza was grumbling more than usual and Sharon was pretty sure he didn't appreciate all of the company at the game. She tried to sit next to Patrice but he had insisted on sitting next to Andy so they could at least talk about the game.

Despite Provenza's mood everyone was having a great time. The Dodger's were playing well and beating the Mets easily. Chuck and Julio were making everyone laugh dancing and playing along with the games in between innings. Sharon noticed how Andy would look at her when nobody else was watching.

"Are you having a good time?" He asked leaning close to her.

She smiled and briefly touched his arm, "Yes, it was a great idea."

"By the way I noticed you are wearing the jersey I bought you last year." He said with a smile placing his hand on her back.

She smiled at him again feeling the warmth of his eyes on her. She started to say something to him but noticed a commotion starting around them.

"Oh God." She heard Provenza say. Then she noticed Cooper pull Amy in for a big kiss as well as Mike and Kathy kissing, it was kiss cam time. She watched Provenza quickly kiss Patrice who just rolled her eyes. Sharon shifted uncomfortably in her seat and did everything in her power to not look at Andy. Likewise Andy suddenly found the program he bought very interesting. The noise around them grew louder. It seemed to Sharon that the entire stadium was staring at them. That's when Buzz spoke up.

"Um, Mam, Lieutenant,you are on the jumbo tron.." He said trying his best not to grin.

Sharon felt herself blush, and Andy looked at her nervously as he leaned in and kissed her quickly on the cheek. Everyone in the stadium booed and people began to yell.

"Kiss her for real!" "What are you waiting for?" "Come on already!"

Their team stared at them grinning not say anything. Andy look scared to death but couldn't help a little smile.

"We don't have to it will move on in a minute." He told her.

"I don't think it's going to Andy." Sharon said, "It will just be quick no big deal." She tried to convince herself.

"Right, what could possibly go wrong." Andy said as he put a hand on either side of her face and leaned in. Then he saw Sharon lick her lips slightly and he lost all ability to think. Their lips met tentatively at first but they both felt the spark. Andy pulled back and looked into her eyes before placing his lips on hers again. This time moving his hands to her hair and her hand went around his neck. As the kiss grew stronger and deeper until they both heard the crowd cohering and they remembered where they were.

When they released each other they noticed that their entire team was staring at them mouths hanging open. They quickly turned their heads back to the game when they saw Sharon look at them.

"Idiots, just a couple of idiots." She heard Provenza grumble.

She felt Andy slip his hand into hers, "It might be a good time to fill out that paperwork for Taylor now." He whispered.

Sharon could feel that her checks were still red but knew it had far more to do with the kiss than the audience.

"Yes, probably so." She said with a sigh and laying her head on his shoulder. Then she smiled at him, "I mean what could possibly go wrong." She said with a laugh.


End file.
